


Samantha

by immortalje



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-06
Updated: 2002-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martouf thinks about Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samantha

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted to [ff.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/896449/1/Samantha)

Today the Tau'ri arrived. They're here to learn some Tok'Ra tactics. 

Jacob and I went to great SG-1. Also I must admit that I only went with Jacob because of Samantha. She looks so beautiful. I watched her from my position outside of the council chamber.

I should prepare for the training but I can't stop watching Samantha. When they arrived she smiled at me with her smile. I like that smile. Back there I behaved like an fool. As always. I don't know if anybody noticed it or if they didn't say anything about it to be polite. 

I wish I had enough faith to tell her how Lantash and I feel. While I watch her I notice the flirting between O'Neill and Samantha. Are they an item? Slowly I start to wonder if it could have been a mistake to volunteer to teach Samantha in the use of the ribbon device. My feelings for her could distract me. Lantash tells me that Garshow is about to finish and we should hurry up if we don't want to be caught listening.

Slowly I walk the way to the training room. I still have to fetch the ribbon device. While I prepare for the training I can't stop myself thinking about what I saw. The tiny believe that Samantha could reciprocate our feelings got even smaller. Then SG-1 arrives. While everybody started to train in combat Samantha slowly walked in my direction. Smiling again. I can see something in her eyes but I can't quite place it. I stop thinking about it and start to explain Samantha how to control a ribbon device. All the while listening to Lantash's theories about what we saw in her eyes and if there was still a chance for us to win Samantha's heart. Maybe we will win her heart for us. Maybe. But one thing is sure: She already has ours.


End file.
